


Cupid

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You feel like you have to save every woman you’re with.  I don’t need saving.  Go save Alicia instead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> So – Finn’s new girlfriend. Good for him. Do we expect him to stay celibate for over a year? Come on – he’s a good looking guy and a MAN – so celibacy - never gonna happen. So who is the GF? God knows – anyway I like the woman in this fic. I’m afraid I’ve only seen her a couple of brief times so I doubt I’ve got her character right. Thanks to C.S. for some of the background info’.

Finn was leaning against his desk with his back to Alicia when she dropped by to see him. As she walked in she noticed a woman cuddled against him inside his jacket. They were kissing passionately and Alicia she wasn’t entirely sure where Finn’s hands were.

“Oh! I’m so sorry. I’ll see you later Finn.” Alicia said as she dashed out of his office.  
“Great timing.” The woman said.  
Finn was momentarily flustered. “Sorry – I’d better go after her.”  
“Not yet. I haven’t finished with you yet.”  
“O.K. then.” Finn bent again to kiss the woman in his arms – Geneva Pine.  
“What will you say to her about the Deputy job?”  
“I don’t know. I just don’t get why she’s asking me instead of you.”  
“History. It’s obvious I’m out anyway. Why shouldn’t it be you rather than any of those creeps at the SA’s office?”  
“It doesn’t feel right. Why don’t you come and work with me? We could share the desk and I could clear a bit of the sofa for you. Actually for you I’d clear the whole sofa, just in case we work late and have to… lie down!”  
“You are a bad man! Will I see you later?”  
“Very late – is that OK?”  
“You know it is. Do want to borrow a key?”  
“Mmm – then I could just slip in beside you and we could have ‘wake up’ sex.”  
“I love wake up sex with you. You’re always so … perky.”  
“Perky?! OK I’ve never been called that before! Right - I’d better go and see Alicia.” Finn rolled his eyes.  
“Oh poor baby – frightened she’ll turn you into cottage cheese?!”  
“You are never gonna let that go are you!”  
“Never. I’m so mad with her for saying that about you. She really knows nothing about you.”  
“Look - there’s something I should tell you about Alicia. She kind of asked me out.”  
“Wow. But she’s …”  
“Married. Yes – well so are you – technically.”  
“Separated. No I did guess about her and Peter, and Will Gardner, that was pretty obvious.”  
“So – Alicia Florrick likes you!”  
“Don’t sound so surprised – you like me after all.”  
“Of course I do. But this isn’t serious – it’s just sex and good company – isn’t it?”  
“Yeah. I know that.”  
“So with Alicia is it potentially more serious?”  
“I don’t know – it’s so complicated. I don’t know whether it’s worth it.”  
“But you like complicated. You thrive on complicated. What’s stopping you?”  
“Hasn’t it occurred to you that I like what we’ve got?”  
“I like it too – but it’s not long term – and if it is with Alicia – well – god help you! Hey I have no love for Alicia, but I do like you and I know you’re looking for something more than I can give right now. Maybe you need to speak to her about it? Sort it out? We’ll always be friends whatever. Just be up front with me.”  
“I’ll speak to her. I can’t see it working out though. I promise I’ll be honest with you. You are one hell of a woman Geneva Pine.”  
“Yeah – don’t you forget it…” She shouted as she left.

 

Hooking up with Finn had been the last thing on Geneva Pine’s mind. She had noticed him in the SA’s office, of course, he was hard to miss at his height. He was a ‘pretty boy’ and Geneva did not go for that. But Finn was different to all those competitive WASPs buzzing around the office trying to make a name for themselves. Sure he had a touch of arrogance that the smart and privileged always had but there was something else. He paid attention. In the staff room Finn asked her about her day and listened to the answer. He asked her advice and was happy to give his. 

Geneva had recognised some things that they had in common – Castro had totally tried to bury Finn over the Grant case. Geneva had been one person who hadn’t tried to distance herself from Finn in the office. She made a point of staying friends with him. 

When Finn stood for SA – Geneva knew exactly why. It was a ploy to get Castro off his back. She got that. Some ASA’s thought Finn was arrogant to swoop in from New York and try to take over. On the contrary, Geneva had been a bit shocked by his lack of ambition, he just wanted to be a good lawyer. Glory wasn’t Finn’s aim. He was ‘nice’. It was well known that Finn was Alicia Florrick’s friend but Geneva realised that he would be anyone’s friend if they needed it. 

Then there was the Agos business. Geneva would have liked Cary to get brought down a peg or two but because Finn suddenly dropped the case and quit, she knew something was going on. She wanted to find out what. Geneva had a drink with Finn after he left the SA’s office but he wasn’t spilling. They chatted and swapped court stories in the bar that night. Geneva wasn’t sure when it started, or how, but she realised they were flirting with each other. Finn, ‘nice’ though he was, wasn’t her type at all but she couldn’t deny she was flirting and he was flirting back. His move, when he made it, was so disarmingly direct, “Why don’t we continue this conversation in bed?”, that Geneva found herself agreeing. She was curious if nothing else. It was clear that there were no strings and, so soon after her marriage had broken up, that suited her perfectly. She had no great expectations but the sex was surprising. It was a grown up negotiation of what they liked and disliked and the result was way beyond anything she could have imagined. Frankly Geneva wouldn’t have imagined it – not with Finn. 

After that first night, most nights were spent together. He was fun, spontaneous and understood what she needed. It was working out for them both – until today when Alicia walked in on them. Geneva recognised the hurt on Alicia’s face and the fleeting look of despair on Finn’s and she knew it would be over soon. There were two people who had strong feelings for each other and she wanted to avoid getting involved in that mess. Geneva had her eye on Alicia’s job as SA in the future so she had to avoid a scandal at all costs. BUT she liked Finn and didn’t want him to get hurt. 

 

Finn decided not to see Alicia until later that day.  
“Finn I’m sorry I walked in on you like that.”  
“I should have locked the door – it was spontaneous.”  
“So it’s Geneva that you are seeing. I wouldn’t have thought you were her type.”  
“What do you mean by that?” Finn asked coldly.  
“Sorry. It’s just that I couldn’t have picked a more unlikely couple.”  
“You couldn’t be more wrong. It works for us. We both got shafted by Castro and sort of bonded because of it. She’s totally up front – no games.” He said pointedly, _“compared to you”_ , he wanted to add. “And I really like that. We just … well you can figure it out.”  
“Yes.” She sounded bitter. “I suppose I can. But Geneva Pine?”  
Finn heard Alicia’s tone and was getting more impatient with her. “She’s a good person who’s had a tough rap. I won’t hear a word against Geneva.”  
“No – I’m sorry I’m just flustered - I didn’t expect it.”  
“Did you honestly expect me to be celibate for years waiting for you to work out whether you want me? Meanwhile you can screw who you want?!”  
“I didn’t…”  
“Look you asked me out but I had plans with Geneva. Did you expect I’d just drop her like a hot potato and come running to you?!” Finn turned and started to leave. He turned back to say. “I’m assuming the job offer is because you are canning the idea of Geneva as Deputy. Am I right?”  
“We could never work together.”  
“ _Could_ never or _would_ never? You’re not even going to give her a chance are you?” Finn lost it. “Alicia – you just want me to work for you because you think I’m ‘soft’ and you can control me – you don’t know me at all. The answer is no!”  
“Finn…”  
“Let me tell you something. The longer I know you the more I realise I don’t know you **at all**. There are some things about you I wish I didn’t know. I think I had an _idea_ of you that I liked a lot – but that idea was so wrong. I’m done Alicia.” He turned and strode out of Alicia’s office.

 

Finn related the details of the argument to Geneva later that night.  
“My knight in shining armour.” She said sarcastically. “You didn’t need to defend me and to be honest I wish you hadn’t.”  
“She was just so ….ARGH!”  
“Those are some pretty strong emotions there! No hope of you two getting together then?”  
“None.”

Later when they were in bed things were not going well. Finn was not his usual self, he was distracted and seemed angry.  
“Finn. Stop!” Geneva said firmly.  
He stopped immediately and was concerned. “Did I hurt you?”  
“Finn who are you fucking right now? It’s sure as hell not me. This isn’t like you.”  
Finn’s face fell, she was right. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have …”  
“She’s got you really messed up hasn’t she?”  
He covered his face with his hands. “Shit!”  
“Come here.” Geneva cuddled Finn and said. “This isn’t working anymore is it? I really like you and it’s been so great, but I think we need to stop now.”  
“Fuck! You’re dumping me!”  
“Yes, I’m dumping you but for your own good. You need to sort it out with Alicia.”  
“How? I’m in love with someone who I don’t even _like_ very much anymore and I absolutely no clue how she feels about me. I certainly know she doesn’t respect me.”  
“I don’t like her either – but I do like you and you just said that you love her Finn. You need to talk to her about it at least.”  
“I know. I know. I’m just sorry that you got caught in the middle of this.”  
“I’m a big girl. I’ve had so much fun with you but we both knew it wasn’t forever. You feel like you have to save every woman you’re with. I don’t need saving. Go save Alicia instead. But if that woman messes with you… If you need a friend – I’m here.”  
“You are a wonderful woman. Why can’t I be in love with you?”  
“Because that ship has sailed honey.”

 

As Geneva had said – she did not like Alicia but she liked Finn a lot and so she made a bold move to help him. She stepped into Alicia’s office and was met with a face that displayed shock and misery at the same time.  
“We need to talk about Finn.”

Although Alicia didn’t want to talk, Geneva did not take no for an answer.  
“For starters – the e mail. What the hell were you thinking? You know none of that is true, so why be so disloyal?”  
Alicia mumbled some trite reply that Geneva wasn’t buying. “I just want you to know that you really hurt him.”  
“I know I did. I’d do anything to take it back.”  
“Finn is the nicest, most decent guy I know and despite how much you’ve hurt him, he still has feelings for you, god knows why.”  
“He told you that?”  
“Yes. Unlike you, he’s a grown up and so am I. We discuss things. He tells me the truth.”  
“I don’t understand, you say he has feelings for me, yet you seem to have the better relationship with him.”  
“Finn and I are friends, it was never going to be long term for either of us. It was great but it’s over now because of you. That man is totally messed up because he loves you. He needs more than I can give him. But he doesn’t need another woman who wants a hook up – he’s the type of man you spend the rest of your life with Alicia. If you don’t want that then be honest with him but you are one stupid woman if you let him go. I’m warning you – if you fuck him about you’ll have me to answer to. 

 

“Finn can we get together and talk? Somewhere private?”

“I’m so sorry I hurt you. I’m ashamed of a lot of things I’ve done over the last few months, but hurting you, that’s what I regret the most. Finn I miss you so much. Our friendship means a great deal to me.”  
“Friendship.” Finn repeated. “That’s the problem, I don’t just want to be your friend. I’ve got plenty of friends.” He shook his head, resigned to his fate. “Of course I’ll be your friend. You just need to give me some time to … fall out of love with you.”  
Alicia smiled “Why would I do that when I love you too?” She hugged him and his forehead dropped onto hers as he sighed with relief.  
“Why is this so damned hard?”  
“It’s my fault – I was scared of getting close to someone again after …”  
“Will?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why didn’t you talk to me about it?”  
“That would have been _way_ too easy.” Alicia sighed too. “I’m not much of a grown up. Geneva was right. She gave me a hell of a kicking.”  
“What? She talked to you. I had no idea.”  
“There wasn’t much talking – more like a lot of shouting. She warned me not to mess with you. She doesn’t like me very much, but I’m so glad she did that, she did it for you.”  
“I don’t know what I would have done without her. She’s kept me sane. Do you really think we can make this work?”  
“I want us to try. Geneva will kick both our butts if we don’t!”


End file.
